


Princeys Have Problems Too

by Star_Shine_Ocean



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everything is getting out of hand, Gen, I'm sorry I still don't get tags, Prinxiety - Freeform, This focuses on Princey, This was not planned out, Unheard of for me right?, logicality - Freeform, platonic, platonic unless you want it to not be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Shine_Ocean/pseuds/Star_Shine_Ocean
Summary: Something is wrong with Princey, and it takes the others a little too long to notice.(This will have two parts I just have no idea how to work this website)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just love my precious Prince, and I hope you all do too! I wrote this at 3 am when creativity struck soooo please excuse any mistakes but let me know!

Logan first noticed something was wrong with Roman when they were working on a script together. Roman had been fidgety and his normally confident demeanor was non-existent to say the least. Logan had noticed, and in an effort to reassure the other side he had told him that, his idea for the next video was really good.

Roman had merely scoffed and said, “That was more your idea than mine Teach, I’m just kind of here.”

Logan had looked at him in alarm and Roman was quick to make an excuse to leave after that little slip.

Patton noticed something was wrong the same day as Logan, he was trying to finish up dinner when Roman had stumbled in and went straight for the coffee maker.

“Hey kiddo!” Patton had chimed cheerily, “You know it’s kind of late, you may wanna hold off on the coffee so you aren’t up all night!”

“It’s fine Pat,” Roman shrugged off the paternal sides concerns as he started a pot of coffee, “I wouldn’t sleep anyway.”

“Well why is that?” Patton could feel concern bubbling up as the creative side brushed off his concerns.

“It’s nothing padre,” he shrugged again, much to the chagrin of the moral side, “Also  I won’t be joining you all for dinner. I have some kingdom to save.”

And with that Roman took a cup of coffee, Patton noticed it had no cream or sugar which wasn’t normal Roman always said his coffee needed to be sweet as himself, and quickly retreated back to his room. Patton stopped his food prep and went to find Logan to see if he knew what was going on.

Virgil realized there was a problem around three am that very night when he was eating a snack on top of the counter and the usually so regal figure had come into the room. That wasn’t in itself too odd, creativity sometimes struck at random times, leading to the two sides having late night conversations, usually dominated by Roman’s latest dream.

But this was different. Roman had all but collapsed at the table when he entered the room groaning as his head hit the table.

“You okay Princey?” Virgil questioned, concern evident in his voice, as he thought back to early when Logan had asked him if he had noticed something off about Roman today.

“Huh?” Roman jerked up, looking over at Virgil before quickly ducking his head again, “I’m fine Virgil, you need to go to bed.”

Virgil jumped down from the counter, worry worming its way through his skull. This was definitely not normal. “Roman look at me.”

“What,” Roman taunted feebly, not lifting his head, “Want to see this charming face again?”

“Roman I swear to god if you don’t look at me right now I will scream for Patton and Logan.” Virgil threatened, praying that he hadn’t seen what he thought he had.

“Don’t wake them,” Princey pleaded, slowly lifting his head so the anxious trait could see him.

“Oh Princey,” Virgil whispers, coming up to exam the prince’s face.

Normally the Regal persona made sure he got his beauty sleep, even if he woke up at odd hours sometimes, he made sure he was always well rested. But Virgil could see dark bags underneath his eyes that could rival his own, not to mention the lack of color to his skin.

“How long?” he wondered aloud, gently turning the prince face back in forth to get a good look at his friends new found paleness.

“I’m not sure…” admitted Roman, “I’ve been hiding them with makeup for the past few days, I would have never came in here without it on if I knew you’d be here.”

Virgil ignored the way that stung, knowing it really shouldn’t, and nodded, “Alright, c’mon.” He said, ignoring his own apprehensions he grabbed Roman’s hand and pulled him into the living room and onto the couch.

“What are you doing?” questioned the confused prince as Virgil began setting up the TV.

“You haven’t been sleeping, and we both know I’m not exactly the best person to help you deal with that considering I have the same problem,” Virgil took a deep breath before saying rather quickly, “And while we may argue I really don’t want you to get hurt or anything so we are going to watch you stupid Disney movies until you go to sleep okay?”

Roman watches Virgil pull at his hoodie strings, not meeting his eyes, and he can feel the tears build up in his eyes. The last thing he wants to do is let Virgil see him cry, so he rushes forward and hugs the anxious man.

Virgil tenses for a second, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around the other man.

“Now,” Virgil says, clearing his throat and pulling away, “Go sit on the couch you big idiot.”

Roman let’s out a watery chuckle, and Virgil pretends to not see him wipe his eyes as he goes and sits on the couch.

It only takes Virgil a couple minutes to set up the disk and then he goes and sits beside Roman on the couch, offering him the blanket from the back of the couch.

They sit there for a few minutes, watching the previews before Virgil notices the other traits fidgeting again, “What is it Roman?” He asks, risking a glance at the other, hoping that he wasn’t messing something up.

“I just,” Roman clears his throat, trying to find some strand of his usual confidence, “I’m- I-” Roman closes his eyes in frustration and digs his nails into the palm of his hands trying to figure out how to ask a simply question.

“Hey, no, no,” Virgil grabs Roman’s hands, forcing them open, “Look at me Princey, don’t get lost in the problems your creating in your own head.”

“That’s funny coming from you,” Roman snaps before yanking his hands back to cover his mouth.

Virgil just shrugs, brushing of the mean comment, “I mean you’re right, but right now this isn’t about my problems. And while I do have a lot, it doesn’t mean I can’t see you also have problems. Now stop being stupid and lay down.”

The prince bites his lip before he nods, giving into Virgil’s command and laying down. He is about to rest his head on the anxious traits lap before thinking better of it and scooting down a bit. He hears Virgil groan before he feels the other side moving him back up so his head is on his lap.

“Stop being such a dork Roman,” Virgil says, reminding himself that Roman needs reassurance right now, he isn’t being weird.

“Thank you Virgil,” Roman murmurs, already half asleep.

“Don’t mention it,” the other side shrugs, and starts running his hand through the sleeping man’s hair, before whispering to the sleeping trait, “But we are talking about this more tomorrow.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! So this story is longer than I thought it would be? Whoops! Oh well, also the ships have changed ha, again whoops! So this is now prinxiety and logicality which I never meant to happen but hey I am a sucker for it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Patton was the first one to come down stairs the next morning to see a barely conscious Virgil protectively holding on to a sleeping prince. Roman was curled up, his head trapping one of Virgil’s hands, while the other was carding through the royal’s hair.

It took everything Patton had to not squeal at the cuteness overload going on in front of him, instead he carefully snuck into the living room.

“Virgil?” He whispered, trying to not startle the anxious trait.

This, however, did not seem to work at all. Virgil’s eyes snapped open as he desperately tried not to move the companion on his lap.

“What,” hissed the startled man tightening his hold on the person in his lap.

Patton held his hands up in mock surrender and smiled, “I just wanted to know what you kiddos were doing here on the couch.”

Virgil sighed and ran his free hand through his hair, “Somethings wrong with Princey, and he needs sleep. I couldn’t just leave him, I was worried someone would come down stairs and wake him, but I also didn’t want him to wake up in his room alone and think I didn’t care, and Pat I don’t know what to do.” By the end of his sentence Virgil sounded close to panic as he words came faster.

Patton blinks, not quit expecting that answer or the fear in the anxious man’s voice, but he recovers quickly, “Alright, here’s what’s gonna happen. I’m going to go wake Logan up, he’s gonna sit with Roman and you are going to go take a quick nap before breakfast and then we will talk to him about what’s going on. Does that sound okay?”

The panic on Virgil’s face melts away as he slumps against the back of the couch, “Thank you so much Pat, I just… I couldn’t leave him,” Virgil bites his lip, looking down at the figure in his lap. Patton can practically see the scenarios running through the younger sides head, and he makes a quick change to his plan.

“I know bud,” Patton says soothingly, coming to sit beside Virgil, and wrapping his arm around him, “But I got you both okay? Just close your eyes okay? I’ll go get Logan in a minute.”

“M’kay,” mumbles Virgil, turning his head so it rest against Patton’s shoulder, and almost instantly falling asleep.

“What am I going to do with you two?” Asks Patton, shaking his head at his boys as he prepared to sit like that for a couple hours.

 

* * *

 

Logan comes down stairs about two hours later, instantly noticing the pile on the couch.

Logan catches Patton’s eye and points to the kitchen before mouthing, ‘ _Meet me in here._ ’

Patton nods as Logan goes into the kitchen and starts pulling down four bowls and grabbing two different boxes of cereal. Honey Nut Cheerios for him and Roman, Lucky Charms for Patton and Virgil. He is grabbing spoons when Patton walks in.

“Sorry about breakfast,” he apologizes, “I don’t think the boys had a good night.”

“It is quite alright,” Assures Logan, “So I take it they will be sleeping for a while longer?”

“Hopefully,” Patton smiles, looking back over at the living room, before turning back and noticing the cereal on the counter, “Hey Logan! That’s my favorite kind!”

Logan smiles at the excited look on Patton’s face before beginning to prepare his cereal, “I know, I thought you may need it.”

“Aw,” coos Patton, pouring himself a bowl of the sugary food, “That’s **sweet**!”

Logan groans and hides his blush by going to grab the milk and thrusting it at Patton after he pours their cereal, “Here.”

Patton rolls his eyes and takes the offered gallon. He fills their bowls then hands the container back to the Logan.

The two eat in silence, enjoying each other’s company, for a few minutes before Logan asks, “So, I know you typically enjoy preparing breakfast, but this morning you were otherwise occupied. What happened?”

“I’m not exactly sure,” shrugs Patton, “From what I understand my dark son was worried about my creative son.”

“Patton neither of them are your sons,” Logan interrupts, brow creasing.

“Shush,” chides Patton before continuing, “So Virgil stayed up all night watching him so he could get some sleep without anyone interrupting. He seemed really worried, and frankly I’m worried too.”

“Yes,” Logan agrees, getting up to start a pot of coffee, “Roman has been acting rather odd here lately. I’m just hoping it is nothing too serious.”

“Yah know after I came to talk to you yesterday I started thinkin, maybe this has been going on longer than we thought.”

“What do you mean?” Asks Logan, pouring himself a mug of coffee.

“Well he’s been so quiet here lately, and I just chalked it up to him being tired, but maybe I should have done more. I am supposed to be the dad; I should watch out for you guys.”

“Now Patton,” Starts Logan, furrowing his brows, “We are all meant to look out for each other, and hindsight is always twenty-twenty. You can’t blame yourself, I have a feeling we will have to deal with enough of that when the other two join us.”

Patton chuckles and shakes his head, “I think you’re right about that LoLo.”

Logan can feel his face heating up at the use of the nickname, and he can see Patton smirk at him, before a more serious look came over his face, “Logan what are we gonna do?”

Logan sighs, adjusting his glasses, “We will be here for Roman, like we always have been. Hopefully he will open up to us. Normally I wouldn’t support this, but I say we wait till around noon to wake the other two up.”

Patton nods, one hand coming up to pull at the sleeve of the cat hoodie tied to his neck, “Sounds good, maybe I can make them something a little better than just cereal while we wait.”

Logan smiles, Patton’s caring nature never ceased to amaze him, and it sounded like a good distraction, “Alright, do you mind if I keep you company in here?”

“Of course not!” Grinned Patton, standing up, “It’ll make it easier for us to come together when they get up. Plus,” adds Patton as he goes to dig in the cabinets, “I don’t mean to be **shelve-** ish, but I always enjoy our alone time!”

Logan chuckles and shakes his head, hoping that maybe the rest of their day can be as bright as the other side, even though he knows that logically it is unlikely.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write something focusing on Roman and I just apparently can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of this but also I feel bad? Like I feel like I let everyone down because this story so far has had like no Roman angst and yeah... Anyway becareful there are panic attacks in this chapter and some yelling.

Virgil just wanted to sleep for a little bit longer. For once he was warm, he was comfortable (as long as he ignored the pins and needles sensation in his right hand), and he felt safe, but someone (probably Patton) kept saying his name and it was impossible to keep sleeping.

“Five more minutes?” he pleaded tiredly, pulling whatever was in his arms tighter.

He hears a muttered, “They are so cute,” before he hears Patton clears his throat, “I’m sorry champ but I need you to get up. We need to talk.”

Those four words send dread coursing through Virgil as his eyes fly open, and then he realizes the reason he’s warm for once is Roman is sleeping in his lap and oh god Roman is sleeping on him. Suddenly the events of last night, really this morning who is he kidding, come flooding back to him and he can’t stop from gasping.

“Oh,” he breaths staring down at the prince in his lap, before looking at Patton, “Are you going to fix it?”

He knows he sounds like a child, but he’s worried, and he is still really tired and Roman isn’t supposed to be upset. Roman is supposed to be confident and happy, and he doesn’t have to be, but realizing he had  _ let  _ him be upset for so long was killing him. He had to fix this oversight, but he wasn’t good at helping. Patton had to help him help Princey.

“Oh Virgil,” sighs Patton, resting his hand on Virgil’s shoulder, “We are gonna do our best, but Roman has to want our help.”

“I know, but I’m worried Pat,” whimpers Virgil, using his free hand to pull on his hair.

“Virgil,” warns Patton, “Come on, let’s go get something for you to eat, and then we will wake Roman up okay?”

Virgil let’s go of his hair and goes back to looking at Roman.

“Virgil I’m serious. You need to come take care of yourself or you know Roman’s gonna get upset and we don’t need you both feeling down in the dumps now do we?”

“No,” mumbles Virgil, carefully moving Roman so he didn’t wake him and he could get up.

Patton wraps his arm around the other side and leads him into the kitchen where Logan was finishing putting food on a plate.

“Thanks,” Virgil manages to say before slumping in the chair and staring at the food, making no move to eat it.

Logan shoots Patton a concerned look which Patton mirrors before claiming the seat beside Virgil, “What’s going on kiddo?”

“I’m not a kid,” snaps Virgil, before he flinches, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to get angry. I just, what if this is my fault?”

He spits the words out quickly, ducking his head so as to not see the looks of the other two. He didn’t want to see their disappointment and anger when they realized he was right.

“I do not understand how this is your fault.” States Logan, sounding confused.

“Talk to us Virge,” Patton encourages, reaching out and grabbing Virgil’s hand.

Virgil grips Patton’s hand like a life line, knowing he needs to get this out before he made things worse, “he started acting weird after my room and I  _ never  _ noticed. Well I mean I noticed, but I thought it would pass but it hasn’t it’s gotten worse and what if I corrupted him? Oh god I corrupted Princey didn’t I?”

“Corruption doesn’t work that way,” Logan is quick to correct the spiraling side, “If he was corrupted he would have dark bags under his eyes and would be… unmotivated… to…” Logan’s eyes went wide as Virgil’s breath hitched.

“Logan he’s almost as bad as me! I was so stupid and now-” Virgil stops breathing, his chest suddenly feels too small, too tight.

His heart hammers against his ribs and he desperately tries to inhale. He can feel Patton’s grip tighten and Logan’s sputtering as he tries to figure something else out, but the only thought that runs through his head is  _ you ruined Roman. _

He can vaguely hear the Patton trying to snap Logan out of his stupor, but his ears are ringing and he just wants to breath. This wasn’t supposed to be about him, this was supposed to be about helping Roman and he was freaking out, distracting the others from him.

“Virgil listen please!” Shouts Patton loud enough to finally break through to the panicking trait, “Everything is going to be okay, I need you take a deep breath for me okay?”

Virgil tries, just for Patton, even though air doesn’t want to flow into his lungs. The breath is little more than a wheezy gasp, but Patton smiles like Virgil just gave him a new puppy. Virgil tries again, this time with a lot more success.

“There you go Verge, nice and easy. Can you keep doing that why I go help Logan?”

Virgil gives a jerky nod, and starts thinking through his breathing exercises. It only takes him roughly five minute from there to calm down. He risks a glance at Logan and Patton to see the latter of the two leading Logan through a grounding exercise.

Virgil stands up, ignoring how weak his legs feel, and heads over to the sink to grab a glass of water. He takes a quick sip and takes another deep breath, before he sets down his glass. He stands there for a moment, awkwardly pulling at his sleeves and staring into the sink, before he decides to go check and see if the commotion in the kitchen woke up sleeping beauty.

He finds Roman lying on the couch staring at the ceiling, tear tracks obvious on his cheeks.

“Roman?” Virgil asks hesitantly, trying to ignore the wavering of his voice.

Roman’s eyes lazily drift over to Virgil and he gives a halfhearted wave, “Nice to see you Doom and Gloom.”

Virgil, ignoring the hiss of  _ all your fault  _ in his ear, sits beside the prince, “Is this too much?”

Roman shakes his head and scoots so his head rest in Virgil’s lap and Virgil lets him.

It takes a few minutes of Princey’s silent crying before he barely whispers out, “You all think I’m corrupted.”

Virgil bites his lip, and nods even though Roman hadn’t asked. 

“I’m sorry Roman,” Virgil cuts himself off when Roman belts out a bitter laugh.

“I wish I was corrupted,” sighs the prince, a bitter smile gracing his face, “If I was corrupted there would be a simple solution, but no, no, my dear Virgil. That’s not my problem.”

“Then what is?” ask Logan as him and Patton enter the room, “Sorry we may have been eavesdropping.”

“I’m stuck Logan,” Roman says, turning onto his side and pulling his legs close, “I just haven’t felt like a prince for a while and I can’t get over it.”

His last words are spit out like they contain poison. Virgil starts running his hand through his hair as Patton sits down in front of the couch so his head rest against Roman’s knees. Logan ends up sitting at the end of the couch, close enough to rest his hand on the distraught sides ankle so he knows the logical trait is there.

“Tell us about it,” instructs Patton, taking Roman’s hand in his own and squeezing it tight.

“Ever since we rescued Virgil from his room I’ve felt… off. Virgil it isn’t your fault,” Roman adds quickly feeling the other sides hand stagger against his head, “I just realized how  _ awful  _ I can be, how un prince like I truly am, I mean look at me. I’ve been trying for weeks to move on and here I am. I nearly made Thomas make a huge mistake with his ex, because I wanted to be helpful. I was so determined to do something good, to redeem myself that I nearly hurt all of us.”

“Roman you weren’t alone in that,” Patton reassures, “I thought I wanted him back too.”

“No,” groans Roman, suddenly sitting up causing the others to scoot away a little bit, “I didn’t want him back! I just wanted Thomas to get him back so I could say I helped! I have been taking credit for things you all have been doing since the beginning! It isn’t right of me and I need to fix it and I can’t figure out how to! I can’t be a real prince if I keep stealing from you all! I can’t be a prince if I don’t help, and here lately I have only been a hindrance.”

“Roman,” starts Logan, ready to shut this thought process down, but he doesn’t get a chance.

“Thank you all for listening to me complain,” Roman says, not meeting anyones eyes as he stands, “I’m going to retreat back to my quarters now. Sorry for wasting your time.”

The creative trait quickly runs from the room after that leaving three baffled sides behind him.

“We have to fix this,” states Logan, looking down the hallway the royal had used to make his escape.

“How?” Ask Patton, concern clouding his voice.

“I think I have an idea,” Virgil says, wringing his hands, “But we have a lot of work to do.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long, honestly I haven't felt like getting on AO3 in months... Sorry, I post and update a lot better on my tumblr, but that is no excuse. I plan on doing better in the future, and I apologize profusely for taking so long with this.

Roman paced around his room, hands tugging at his hair, trying to calm himself down. Honestly he should have felt relieved, the other knew why he’d been acting off and they didn’t seem angry but they could have been angry. Maybe they hadn’t realized before what he’d been doing. Why did he have to let them know how he was feeling? He was doing fine, well relatively fine anyway.  
Sure, he wasn’t eating like he should, and sleep seemed unattainable at best, and the idea of doing anything was completely draining, but he could get over it. 

I mean how long had he let Virgil deal with feelings just like this when he was too stupid to realize he wasn’t all bad? He couldn’t even deal with it for a couple weeks, yet he had subjected Virgil to this for years.

He groaned and flopped onto his bed in a very un-prince like manner. He needed to fix this, but how? Everything he’s tried to do has backfired. He couldn’t do anything, nothing would work, he could barely even convince himself to try at this point. 

He wallows under his blanket, trying to ignore the tears that had managed to fall. Crying wasn’t very princely behavior and what was he if not a prince? A burden, someone who led the others into bad situations, someone who hurt his only friends. With that thought he allowed himself to sob, giving up on coming to any solution tonight.

* * *

  
“Is everything ready?” ask Virgil, pulling on his hoodie strings.

“Just like the last six times you asked yes,” replies Logan, gently pushing the other side down the hall.

“Okay,” Virgil replies, before adding, “But are you sure?”

“Yes,” Logan tells him patiently, “Now go get Roman.”

“Are you sure Patton shouldn’t get him instead?”

“Virgil we discussed this, remember? You should go get him so he knows you’re not upset by what he said. You would be the most reassuring presence right now.”

“Okay…” Virgil sighs, allowing Logan to guide him down the hallway to Roman’s door.

Logan shoots him a thumbs up, before retreating back to the living room to wait with Patton.

Virgil takes a deep breath and knocks, “Princey? Can I come in?”

Virgil hears the door click and takes that as a yes. He slowly pushes open the door to find the prince trying to pull himself out from underneath his blanket.

“Sorry about this Virgil,” he apologizes after pulling the blankets off, “I was just resting, what can I do for you?”

Virgil raises an eyebrow, “Princey cut the crap, we both know that is not what was happening.”

Roman’s shoulders slump and he sighs in defeat, “Yes, I guess you are right. What do you need?”

“Come with me,” Virgil says, grabbing the royals hand and pulling him down the hallway before he can protest. 

He grins as Roman gasps when they enter the living room. Logan and Patton are sitting inside a blanket fort, fairy lights are strung around the room, and a pile of Disney movies sit beside the TV.

“You said you weren’t feeling like a prince,” Patton says crawling out, “So Virgil thought we should help you feel better!”

Virgil blushed and ducked his head, feeling Roman’s gaze on him.

“You did this for me?” whispers Roman.

Virgil nods and goes over to the coffee table and picks up a box Roman hadn’t noticed yet.

“Open it.” He commands, shoving the box into Roman’s arms.  
Roman looks at him and he can’t help but fidget from side to side as the box is slowly opened.

“Yo-You made me a crown?” ask Roman, eyes wide as he carefully takes the head piece out of the box.

“The others helped,” answers Virgil as Logan and Patton come to stand beside him. 

“I made sure it would fit and be practical.” Supplies Logan.

“I helped Virgil design it!” cheers Patton, jumping up and down slightly.

“Do you like it?” asks Virgil, eyes moving from the crown to Roman’s face and back again. 

“I love it so much,” Roman breaths before breaking out into fresh sobs.

The other sides are quick to pull him into a group hug that he has needed for quite some time. They stay like that for a while, letting Princey cry as long as he needs to. Eventually his sobs turn into soft whimpers before tapering off completely.

He steps back and wipes his eyes, “Sorry about that, I know that wasn’t very-”

“If you say ‘prince like’ I will tackle you,” Logan interrupts, adjusting his glasses, “You didn’t let me tell you earlier, but you are a prince. Whether you think it or not, you are. It is who you are, to us you are a prince. Nothing you can do will change that.”

“But-” 

“No!” This time Patton interrupts, “You’re a prince, so whatever you do is prince behavior.” 

Virgil smirks t the dumbfounded expression on Roman’s face, “I wouldn’t fight them on this Princey, you know how they can get.” 

Roman chuckles as Patton comes forward and places his hands on the crown, “May I?”

Roman nods, a little unsure of what is happening, and Patton takes the crown from his hands, only to place it on his head, “A nice crown for your crown!”

Logan groans, “I thought you wanted to make him feel better.”

Princey smiles, fighting back fresh tears, when he feels a small tug on his sleeve, “Yes, Virgil?” He asks.

The anxious trait rushed forward and hugs him, “You aren’t a hindrance Princey, you aren’t allowed to think that,” he hisses out hiding his head in the crook of Roman’s neck.

Roman stops a second before he smiles, not fighting the tears this time, “I guess not.”

“You don’t have to guess,” says Logan, smiling at the pair, “I assure you that you are more help than you give yourself credit for.”

Roman nods, “But I take credit for more than I do and that isn’t okay.”

“It’s not,” agrees Patton placing his arm around Roman’s shoulder, “but you know that now. No need to beat yourself up for it, just do better in the future okay?”

“Yeah, I can do that,” smiles the regal trait.

Virgil pulls away after that, a grin gracing his usually somber face, “Blanket fort?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Laughs Princey, grabbing his hand and dragging him down into the structure.

“Come on Lolo!” squeals Patton dragging him down after the others.

Logan yelps as he is yanked into their fortress and blushes as the others laugh, but he joins them eventually. They get the movie started and about half way through Patton is pulling on Logan’s shirt and pointing at Virgil and Roman. Roman’s crown was half knocked off his head, while Virgil was curled up tightly against his side, both snoring softly.

“So precious,” whispers Patton, leaning on Logan, “What are we going to do with them?”

Logan shrugs, wrapping his arm around the moral trait, “I think we should join them.”

Patton giggles, nestling in beside Logan, as they both start to drift off. Their snores eventually mixing with the other twos, as they all slept peacefully in the blanket fort together.

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil is my fav tbh, but so are literally all the others. Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed! Chapter two will be out eventually!


End file.
